The Frosted Offspring
by XD-popnut-101
Summary: Hi my names Jackalin Offspring Bloom. I'm not your average tip pickle teenager. I have a secret if i tell it will make my life more of a living hell. But i also hold something magical. I'm the daughter of Jack Frost
1. Prologue

Hi my names Jackalin Offspring Bloom. I was born in Burgess on the December 25. Yes my birthday is on Christmas; my mum said that I was the best Christmas gift a mother could have. She said that I was her little child to protect, which is where I get the middle name Offspring.

My mum was very over protective of me. But I don't blame her. You see my dad died the day my mum found out she was going to have a baby. He was a soldier for the army. He died when he was over in the war in another country.

I have always wondered what it would have been like if dad didn't dye. Would live for be be happier? Would mum still be alive? These questions used to haunt me. But that was until I moved in with Jaime and my foster mum.

You see my mother died in a car crash when I was only 4. Since then I have moved to 3 foster homes. After that I lived with a foster mother. I loved her and I thought of her as my own mother. But she was murdered the night I moved to Australia, in September 2017.

But for the last two and a half years I have moved back to the town I was born in. I love it here. When I play at the park I normally play with Jaime and his friends. Well my friends too. They are all 7 years older them me. Jamie and his friends are all in a band together. They call themselves The Rise of the Guardians. I'm also a part of the band, as Backup singer and I also play the Tamborine.

I have trouble making friends you see. At school I get bullied and I have no friends there. But I have made friends with the old man that owns the corner store down the street from where I live.

Jamie and his friends are all in a band together. They call themselves The Rise of the Guardians. I'm also a part of the band, as Backup singer and I also play the Tamborine.

You may think I'm your average tip pickle teenager, but you're dead wrong.

You see I can read minds, see lives of others and what has happened during their lives along with the ability to communicate to animals and plants. I was not always like this. I was once normal. But my mums dead that night changed no only my life but me as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Sickness is back**

_I want to start by letting you know this  
because of you my life has a purpose  
you helped be who i am today  
I see myself in every word you say  
Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me  
Trapped in a world where everyone hates me  
There's so much that I'm going through  
I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you_

_I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This Song saved my life  
I was bleeding stopped believing  
could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
but it came on just in time  
this song saved my life_

_Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever  
You always know how to make me feel better_

"JACKIE!" I head a yell over the music Jamie's iPhone had been playing me. I quickly removed the ear piece to find the source of the voice that called my name. When I looked over to the driver's seat I find my brother, Jaime. Well my foster brother anyway. But I still think of him as a mother and I still treat him like one.

"Did you listen to anything I just said", he said while still looking at the road. I turn to look out the window and shake my head. I could see the concern on his face. He knew I hated the hospital. When I was little I was sick, I mean VERY VERY sick. I had cancer. But it disappeared just before I moved to Australia. And now I am on my way for my yearly check-up to see if I'm still healthy.

It went silent till I saw that he had made it to the hospital. "Snowflake I know this is hard for you but please don't beat up the nurse and doctors like last time", he said with a concern look on his face.

"Not even one punch" I say holding my fist up, with a forced smile. But when he didn't smile back I signed, "Ok, ok, I won't".

Just as I was about to open the door Jamie shouts it. "Snowflake look at me please", he said, but I refused to look and tried to open the door, but for it to be shout again in my face. "Look at me" he said, this time it wasn't a question, it was an order.

When I had finally given up I turned to look at him I could see that he was worried for me. "I know you, and I know once I leave you here you will run away". As he said that he took my hand and placed something in it. When he had let go of my hand I look down to what it was.

"Two dollars?" I asked with a confused look.

"Don't tell me you forget you favourite drink" he said with a smile, but I was still lost, "There's a drink machine in there for you to have coke silly, come on lets go we don't want to be late".

"I don't even want to go" I stated.

* * *

"Hello Jamie, your mothers with a patient right now" said the lady at the front counter.

"Thanks Molly but I'm here to drop Snowflake for her yearly check-up" Jamie said.

"And she agreed to this, I mean we both know how much she hate the being here".

"Yeah that's why I got a surprise if she's good, so for now I'll leave her to you"

"Yeah sure but where is she?"

As she said that Jaime pointed over to where I was sitting, trying to bit the hand cuffs off that traps me to the chair. "Before I go I have to give you this". He said handing her the keys to the handcuffs and the two dollars for the coke machine. "If she stops biting the hand cuffs she can get a coke" he said loud enough for me to hear.

Once he left Molly started to walk towards me. That's when I decided to portend she wasn't there. But it hard when your senses are stronger than a human. At least I can block her thoughts. Jamie taught me, he said that he knew someone that had my abilities but he wouldn't tell me who.

"Hey Snowflake your mum will be ready for you in a sec" she said.

And now the hell begins.

* * *

*To after when they are at home*

"Mum I'm home" Jamie yelled as he entered the silent house, "hello? Anyone home".

When he waked to the kitchen he knew something is wrong when he saw the tears in his mother's eyes.

"It's back" she cried, "the leukaemia is back". At that he fell to the ground and started to cry in her hands.

_WHAT… I thought… wait I know that she was healthy… she has to be. _

"BUT THAT AS YEARS AGO" I yelled, "MAYBE YOU'RE WRONG… MAYBE THIS IS ALL A BIG MISSUNDERSTANDING…"

"No its not, as much as I want it to be its not", she whispered

* * *

_I don't want to go back to being sick. I mean I was finally a normal girl. Well normalish. _But my train of thought was broken when I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. When the door opened the door I saw Jamie standing at the door. I could see he has been crying and the sad part is he was crying because of me.

As he was about move towards me I screamed, "DON'T COME NEAR ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE I DON'T WANT TO GO". At that I buried my head into my knees as I hid in the corner of the room.

I looked up when I heard the rattle of keys being thrown to the other side of the room. "There, you're not going anywhere" he said in a soft manner. I couldn't take it anymore, I don't know what to think or do.

As Jamie knelt down to my leave and stretched out his arms. I know what he was doing he wanted a hug, he wanted to comfort me. I lifted myself off of the floor and fell into his arms and sat on is lap. I was a baby on their mother's lap sleeping.

After I had cried myself out I fell asleep in the arms of my brother. But I wasn't the only one asleep. Jaime had fallen asleep to. I now this will be the last year I have to live.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hall of Fame Glee Full**

When I woke up I felt like I was free and released from the darkness. I was not clouded in sadness or guilt.

I had woken up early on Jamie's lap. We have been sitting in the same position to when he had come into my room last night to conform me.

When it came to breakfast we all just ate in silence well that was until mum broke it. "I talked to your grandfather last night, you know the one at the children's hospital in New York, he said that since your sick again that you should go to the children's hospital."

When she had said that I forced myself of the chair causing it to full to the floor and started to go on a yell, "WHAT NO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE… I MEAN I'LL GET BETTER YOU WONT EVEN NOTICE THAT I'M SICK!"

"No you're wont, you saw the result yourself, I don't want to believe it but it's true. The cancers has spread through your body. We have court it too late" mum said calmly.

"B-but I don't want to leave, I want to stay" I say quieter than before. "I mean I'm dying… let's face it, but I'm not going to spend the remaining of my life I have to be in my worst night mare".

"Honey-"

"Please" I plead with tires coming out of my eyes, "Just give me till my birthday that I will go to the hospital".

"Ok", I hear Jamie say as he had been sitting on the kitchen table the whole time.

"What, Jamie no", mum says looking at him shocked.

"Oh come on mum what are you going to do when she is in the hospital" Jamie says jumping of the table, "make her death painless. She is dying we can't stop that but we can make her have the best reminder of her time here."

I looked at him to see that he was on my side with this. When he saw that I was staring at me he smiled at me causing me to smile back at him. We turned to look at mum smiling knowing she has changed her mind.

All it told was for her to nod and Jamie and I was jumping up and down in joy like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh yeah we have the summer festival to perform at tonight" Jamie says as he looks at me, "which leaves me time to get your costume and that treat I told you about yesterday if you were good".

"But I kicked mum in the stomach when she unlocked the handcuffs off me" I said looking at the ground in shame.

Jamie and mum started to laugh at what I said.

"Don't worry about it" she said walking up the stairs, "I'll see you later I have some things to do today".

* * *

We are now at the summer festival. I and Jamie had gotten what we needed at the shops.

Costumes:

Hoodie: . /imgres?espv=210&es_sm=93&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=aKCTHJzOg6rl2M:&imgrefurl= deal-girls-juicy-couture-kids-short-sleeve-hoodie/ &docid=jf9B7CPr1wc5_M&imgurl= &w=344&h=526&ei=oM9YUtPyNYjFkgWI8oH4Ag&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:12,s:0,i:113&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=177&tbnw=114&start=0&ndsp=20&tx=31&ty=73

Tights: . /imgres?sa=X&espv=210&es_sm=93&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=Y7QiHrN5u-VINM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=IduC9dXO2HOvkM&imgurl= . &w=550&h=922&ei=XdBYUpf6N4TPkgXftoBo&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:12,s:0,i:113&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=190&tbnw=113&start=0&ndsp=26&tx=16&ty=33

Hair (Jackie's hair is white and the length of her hair goes down to her hips):

. /imgres?sa=X&espv=210&es_sm=93&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=nJn3fm8yHnsbrM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=QnDQAKybquGVCM&imgurl= . &w=600&h=896&ei=69FYUufAJ8mPkgXg9YC4Aw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:24,s:0,i:157&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=187&tbnw=128&start=0&ndsp=27&tx=96&ty=53

Boots: . /imgres?espv=210&es_sm=93&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=gkJXNDjmVlS6xM:&imgrefurl= knee-high-boots-black/&docid=QKsacLMgUwC7-M&imgurl= server1800/57006/products/1306/images/6507/blk_boo ts_76063.1340824876.1280. &w=870&h=1280&ei=S9JYUv_QKcq7kgXi-YGYDw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:21,s:0,i:157&iact=rc&page=2&tbnh=183&tbnw=135&start=15&ndsp=29&tx=80&ty=117

Dress: . /imgres?espv=210&es_sm=93&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=Vng4v72akgZAWM:&imgrefurl= dress/collection-summer-dress-women-of-2012-are-el egant-beauty-and-sweet/&docid=_TApxCPRjvR40M&imgurl= . &w=870&h=1110&ei=PtNYUuTyE8utlQXQrYGADQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:19,s:0,i:143&iact=rc&page=2&tbnh=172&tbnw=129&start=16&ndsp=34&tx=63&ty=105

Necklace (She has this because she kept wondering off so Monty got her a bell so they know where she is): . /imgres?espv=210&es_sm=93&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=xQWAA-re0799ZM:&imgrefurl= forum/t35366, &docid=OP-vPiFGM7SEMM&imgurl= 003/0/5979308/il_fullxfull.380452383_ &w=1000&h=822&ei=sdNYUrieCcq3kAW08IG4Aw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:0,s:0,i:77&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=179&tbnw=226&start=0&ndsp=19&tx=79&ty=54

Jamie and the others went to look set up their instruments while I sat in a tree looking out onto the frozen lake I used and still do ice skate on.

I remember coming here before I moved to Australia. I remember someone, someone important, I met the day of my mother's funeral.

But that is all I remember about my past.

The first thing I remember is waking up in the Townsville's hospital, Australia. I lost everything, family, friends, what I learnt, where I come from, even my name.

It didn't take the police long to find out who I am. But they never found out how I ended up on the other side of the globe.

I had lost seven years of my life. I had to start everything. Because when I woke up in the hospital I had to do everything again. Learn to walk, talk and everything else you do when you grow up.

"Snowflake, we are on in five minutes, get down so we can get ready" I heard Cupcake call.

I jump from the tree to see a sad yet comforting look on her face. I know Jamie told them about my cancer, I came read her thoughts. This is why I don't want to tell anyone, because I don't want people to feel sorry for me.

"I know Jamie told you, you don't have to feel sorry for me," I said looking on the ground.

"Snow, that's want friends do" she said. I look up at her smiling face causing me to smile as well. I walk up to her and hug her. As I hug her she lifts me up and starts tickling me.

"SS-STOP I C-AN'T BREATH" I say in between laughing and trying to breath.

"See that's the Snowflake I love", she said. She stopped ticking me and throws me on her solders for a piggyback ride. She has always given me piggy backs. When Jamie can't pick me up from school Cupcake walks me to school. Well she walks I get a piggy back.

As Cupcake and I make it over to the others I see Caleb turn around to look at Cupcake and me. "Cupcake, how many times do I have to tell you? If you keep giving Snowflake Piggy back rides then she won't learn how to walk," he said. He always says that when Cupcake giving me a piggyback. It's like his own little thing he likes to say.

But before I could even bit back at his Jamie interrupts. "Guys we're on"

* * *

**Pippa **is on Key board  
**Cupcake **Bass Guitar  
**Jamie **Lead singer and electric guitar  
**Monty **Drums  
**Caleb **DJ  
**Claude **Rapper  
**Jackie **Back up singer

**Jackie:** Oooooohhhhhh

**Jamie:** Yeah you could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest

**Claude:** You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God  
Go banging on his door

**Jackie:** Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

**Jamie:** You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock

**Claude:** Yeah

**Jamie: **You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks

**Jackie:** Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

**Claude:** You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself

**All: **Standing in the hall of fame

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Claude:** Yeah

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**All: **And the world is gonna know your name

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Claude:** Yeah

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**All: **Cuz you burn with the brightest flame

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Claude:** Yeah

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**All: **And the world's gonna know your name

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Claude:** Yeah

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**All: **And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

**Jackie:** Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

**Jamie:** You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile

**Jackie:** Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

**Claude:** You coud be a hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

**Jackie:** Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

**Jamie:** Yeah do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try

**Claude:** Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
Cuz there gonna be a day when your

**All: **Standing in the hall of fame

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Claude:** Yeah

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**All: **And the world is gonna know your name

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Claude:** Yeah

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**All:** Cuz you burn with the brightest flame

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Claude:** Yeah

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**All:** And the world's gonna know your name

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Claude: **Yeah

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**All:** And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

**Claude:** Be a champion  
Be a champion  
Be a champion  
Be a champion

**Jackie:** Standing in the hall of fame

**Pippa:** Be students

**Cupcake:** Be teachers

**Jamie:** Be politicians

**Monty:** Be preachers

**Jackie: **Yeah

**Caleb:** Be believers

**Claude:** Be leaders

**Jackie:** Be astronauts

**Pippa:** Be champions

**Cupcake:** Be truth seekers

**Jackie:** Yeah

**Jamie:** Be students

**Monty:** Be teachers

**Caleb: **Be politicians

**Claude:** Be preachers

**Jackie:** Be believers

**Pippa: **Be leaders

**Cupcake:** Be astronauts

**Jamie:** Be champions

**Jamie:** Standing in the hall of fame

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Claude: **Yeah

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Jamie: **And the world is gonna know your name

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Claude: **Yeah

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Jamie: **Cuz you burn with the brightest flame

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Claude:** Yeah

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Jamie: **And the world's gonna know your name

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Claude:** Yeah

**Jackie:** Ooooohhhhh

**Jamie:** And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

**Jackie:** Standing in the hall of fame

**Jamie: **You could be the greatest

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie: **You can be the best

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie:** You can be the king kong banging on your chest

**Jackie:** And the worlds going to know your name

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie:** You could beat the world

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie:** You could beat the war

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie: **You could talk to God

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie:** Go banging on his door

**Jackie:** Cuz you burn with the brightest flame

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie:** You can throw your hands up

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie:** You can beat the clock

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie:** You can move a mountain

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie:** You can break rocks

**Jackie:** And the world's gonna know your name

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie:** You can be a master

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie:** Don't wait for luck

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jamie:** Dedicate yourself and you gon find yourself

**Claude:** (You can be a champion)

**Jackie and Jamie:** Standing in the hall of fame


End file.
